The Rift
Yufa followed the Deities’ servant through the void, and found himself in a paradise of a place. ”What... What is this place?” Yufa spun around the structure he was stood in. At least a dozen marble pillars held up the structure he stood in, each with different voids below. “This is the rift. A gateway to every other similar universe, or dimensions, to our own.” The servant replied calmly. '' ''”It’s beautiful. Whom made this place...?” Yufa looked around, still in awe. '' ''”Whom?” The servant spoke both strictly and solemnly. “Why none other than the Supreme King himself, of course.” Overview The servant beckoned Yufa to a small whirlpool in the center of The Rift, to which Yufa looked inside. "What is it...?" Yufa frowned, confused. "It's a viewing tide... Kind of like a monitor. It allows you to see anywhere in any universe, of any dimension, as well as any thoughts that any organism you may be viewing has. It's oppressive, but a necessary evil." The servant responded. The Rift is a place, featured in both Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty! It is a place that not only connects each dimension in its individual universe, it also connects every parallel universe, and so is often referred to as "The Multiverse Bridge." It is capable of not only transporting its current residents across dimensions, but allows them to cross universes. It also has another section, known only as the 'control room', which allows its 'controller' to manipulate every universe and dimension without limitation, effectively making the controller omnipotent. History The servant cleared her throat. "It was created when the Supreme King's anger, and grief, was channeled through two directly opposing forces: Creation, and Entropy. '' ''"They're HYPERFORCE?" Yufa gulped, now beginning to understand what they were capable of; if they could make a secret island with the intention of controlling all things, what else could they do...? "Yes, but... They're different, in a way. They... are Multiversal, meaning... They bind every universe. The one the Embodiment of Chaos has? That's merely one universal HYPERFORCE; in the face of 1 Multiversal HYPERFORCE... I fear even all 8 universal ones would shatter." The servant responded solemnly. "This place... was made using 2 multiversal HYPERFORCE..." The Rift was inadvertently created by the Supreme King, Zarc. Upon his death, God's Wrath allowed his anger and grief to be channeled through The HYPERFORCE of Creation and Entropy simultaneously, the result of which caused The Rift to be created. God's Wrath also considered reviving Zarc and giving him control of the Control Room, however decided it would be a quick and boring way to see a multiverse become oppressed, so decided against it. It then attempted to destroy The Rift, in an attempt to seek a more interesting way to destroy freedom, but was stopped by Infinitra; the latter informing God's Wrath that it was made with the equivalent power of an quarter of the multiverse, and as such could not be destroyed. After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE, Yufa and Nemesis agreed that The Rift should be much more difficult to access; as such, Nemesis placed it in a near-unaccessable universe; the result of which meant that it could only be accessed when a person carrying a Void Caller, charged with all 8 HYPERFORCE, were to break open a void in 4 randomly selected dimensions; a feat deemed impossible even by the greatest of universal gods, and one that would be deemed unnecessary by multiversal ones. However, during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty!, Dynasty was able to gather all 8 Multiversal HYPERFORCE, and stole the last remaining known Void Caller in the universe, residing on the planet Rechafal, and was able to tear open a hole in both the Hybrid and Constellation Dimensions (a possessed Dre had decimated the Synchro Dimension earlier in the series), but was stopped by the combined efforts of the Hyper Force when he tried to open the void in the Equilibrium Dimension. Category:Plot Elements